Weapons
Below are listed weapons from the codex pages. Each space marine can equip weapons in one of several different ways. # Tactical Marines may equip a single non-melee weapon, except for heavy weapons and pistols. # Devastator Marines may equip a single heavy weapon. # Assault Marines may equip a melee weapon and a pistol. # Medics may equip a Narthecium (melee weapon) and a pistol. Marines can also equip up to 3 pieces of wargear. Weapon Summary This is a work in progress. * BA: Blood Angels. This Wargear may only be equipped by a Blood Angel. * CS: Crippling Shot. 1% Chance to reduce target's AP by 1 per shot. * FA: Feral Agility. 20% Chance to return an AP for every tile moved. * KB: Killing Blow. Passive plus 50% damage when target is below 50% Health * OC: Overcharge. A secondary fire mode that uses all remaining AP to fire a huge plasma charge. The damage caused is higher for each AP spent. * PE: Plasma Enhanced. This weapon never overheats. * PW: Plasma Weapon. 15% chance that firing this weapon will cause it to overheat and become unusable for the rest of the turn. * SF: Steadfast. 30% Chance that attacks cost 0 AP on overwatch. * SW: Space Wolves. This Wargear may only be equipped by a Space Wolf. * UM: Ultramarines. This Wargear may only be equipped by an Ultramarine. * VB: Volley Bonus. Fires 40% extra vollies if the target is within half the range of the weapon. Bolt Weapons (21) # Bolt Pistols ## Bolt Pistol ## Bolt Pistol - Mastercrafted ## Howl of the Worldwolf ## Maximus ## Baal Wrought ## Urus' Word ## Murder # Bolters ## Bolter ## Bolter - Mastercrafted ## Honour of Duty ## Knight Breaker ## Calth's Arrow ## Wrath of Damocles ## Moloc's Gift ## Frostbite # Heavy Bolters ## Heavy Bolter ## Heavy Bolter - Mastercrafted ## Scythe of Ultramar ## Storm Angel ## Winter's Teeth ## Xenos Slayer Plasma Weapons (12) # Plasma Pistols ## Plasma Pistol ## Plasma Pistol - Mastercrafted ## Macragge Variant ## Medusa # Plasma Guns ## Plasma Gun ## Plasma Gun - Mastercrafted ## Guilliman's Fury ## 'Pyre Talon' # Plasma Cannons ## Plasma Cannon ## Plasma Cannon - Mastercrafted ## Triplex Alpha ## The Doom of Behemoth Flamer Weapons (8) # Hand Flamers ## Hand Flamer ## Hand Flamer - Mastercrafted ## Heretic's Due ## Fire Pelt # Flamers ## Flamer ## Flamer - Mastercrafted ## Balefire ## 'Kraken Breath' Melta Weapons (13) # Infernus Pistols ## Infernus Pistol ## Infernus Pistol - Mastercrafted ## Fire Lantern ## Dante's Flame # Melta Guns ## Melta Gun ## Melta Gun - Mastercrafted ## Illumination ## Firescream ## 'Forge Bane' # Multi Meltas ## Multi Melta ## Multi Melta - Mastercrafted ## Deathfire ## Angelis Choir Grav Guns (4) # Grav Guns ## Grav Gun ## Grav Gun - Mastercrafted ## Lunar Noctis ## 'Death Pride' Melee Weapons (23) # Chain Swords ## Chainsword ## Chainsword - Mastercrafted ## Redemption's Fury ## 'Emperor's Maw' ## Tempests' Teeth # Power Swords ## Powersword ## Powersword - Mastercrafted ## Glaive Encarmine ## Blade of Judgement # Power Axes ## Poweraxe ## Poweraxe - Lucious-Forged ## Artificer Omnissian Axe ## Fenrisian Frost Axe ## Axe of Calth # Power Fists ## Powerfist ## Powerfist - Mastercrafted ## Hand of Angels ## Xenos Crusher ## Frostskull's Strength # Narthecium ## Narthecium ## Narthecium - Mastercrafted ## Narthecium - Epic ## Narthecium - Legendary Missile Launchers (5) # Launchers ## Missile Launcher ## Missile Launcher - Mastercrafted ## Iron Breaker ## Gift of the Martian Forges ## Lament of Heroes Lascannons (4) # Lascannons ## Lascannon ## Lascannon - Mastercrafted ## Godhammer ## Heimdall’s Spear Category:Weapons